


They're Gone Now

by HarrysGardianAngel



Series: Officiality Technicality [1]
Category: Don't Hug Me I'm Scared (Short Film)
Genre: BFF's, Feels, Gen, Major character death - Freeform, Sad, im addicted to the feels, im sorry, my friends hate me for this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-29 18:37:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5138369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarrysGardianAngel/pseuds/HarrysGardianAngel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry has something to finally tell Robin...</p>
            </blockquote>





	They're Gone Now

Silently walking down the yard, Harry held a handful of yellow roses. He took a nervous shaky breath, not knowing if he would see this plan through. He finally stopped in front of his friend, trying not to grip the flowers too tightly. He was almost shaking from the anxiety and fear of not knowing what would happen to their friendship after what he was about to finally tell the best, most truest friend he ever had. Finally finding his voice, he spoke.  
“R-Robin… I just wanted to start off with saying... I’m sorry. I shouldn't have let it happen, I should’ve done something to stop it… But, now it’s over, they’re gone. I understand that things will never be normal for us, but I’m here for you. Always.”  
He stopped for a moment, but got no reply. So he continued telling Robin what he knew he had to finally say.  
“Robin, I k-know that this isn’t how you had planned things to be. For things to get so dark and… and horrible, but it happened anyways and I’M so so sorry… I let you down in so many ways. But there’s something I need to tell you, more than anything. Something I just can’t deny, or hide from you anymore.These feelings and memories are just too much! I have to tell and admit that I….  
Couldn’t keep or take care of Manny anymore. I was just… I was just too broken and hurt. I… I was constantly crying, Robin.” Harry admitted, his voice breaking. “It-it hurt so much. It s-still does.” Harry gasping between tears, now. “I gave up. I gave Manny to a nice foster family, where he’ll be safe. And now… I feel so alone! Why didn’t you come back? Why the hell did you not come back?!” His yells were left unanswered, only met by silence. Harry finally regained his posture. Well… Tried to at least. He sighed and finally set the bundle of yellow roses on the ground in front of the grave. “I… Definitely still love you, and I’ll always miss you.”  
Harry then turned around, heading back into the silent red house. In the middle of the countryside. All alone.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Well sorry this is so sad XD Also It's short, but the next is longer with more warnings, yay!


End file.
